


Civil War 2

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, F/M, Humor, Mindfuck, Mostly humor, No Spoilers, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR ONLY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL THE TRAILERS.<br/>i think there are 3. everything i mention has been covered in those trailers or i just made it up (AU style)</p><p>i repeat SPOILERS ONLY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL THE TRAILERS</p><p>Not related to my first fic titled Civil War (although that one is good too)</p><p>“Hey Tony!” You had sprinted back from the restroom in case he had decided to check in while you were gone. Which he had, the sneaky bastard.<br/>“Sorry, (Y/n), I’m busy.” He tried to edge past you out the door, but you blocked it with a big star-fish pose.<br/>“Is it true they’re keeping him in the build-“<br/>“Later, (y/n)!!” He barked, before shoving you to the side and stalking away.<br/>You sat down next to your instead of the computer, rubbing your arm. “What’s his problem, Nat?”<br/>“It’s been a long day for us all, hon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War 2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR ONLY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL THE TRAILERS  
> everything in this fic is either in the trailers or i straight up made it up from my butt.  
> well, my heart. but then it wouldn't rhyme.  
> i write from my heart, not my butt.  
> but i digress.
> 
> again, nothing not mentioned in the trailers; so all my lovelies who haven't watched the movie can still read it  
> also not related to Civil War 1 (another fic i wrote that is dark reader and has actual spoilers; give it a read if you're ready)
> 
> this is mostly humor with a bit of angst. 
> 
> leave me some love if you liked!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

“They say cats have 9 lives. The way you’re going, you must’ve gone through 3 or 4 I’d say.”

You swung your hands casually as you pitter-pattered to keep up with the escort party.

“So whachu think you did in your last life?”

“Probably something good enough to allow me to meet someone of your stature, ma’am.”

 

You giggled as the handsome Prince tipped his head at you and they rounded the corner.

“Okay Flirty Miss Flirt-flirt, get back to work.”

Iron Butt picked you up by the back of your shirt and dragged you away from crowd.

“Hey, it’s not every day you get to meet royalty.”

“Royalty accused of murder?”

“Assault.” You corrected as you filed in behind Tony with his business-like stride. “And what’s eating at you, anyway?”

“The vending machine ran out of Mountain Dew.”

 

“So I heard you met the new King of Wakanda.”

“Yeah, Nat. And I heard he made a move on you.”

“I’m gonna kick Tony in the balls.”

You laughed as you tapped away at your keyboard; running data was less of a chore when your friends were around.

Well, friend.

Tony seemed to have successfully alienated everyone else already.

“He’s pretty cute.”

“If you make even one joke about Jungle Fever, I’m setting Fury on your ass (y/n).”

“Wow, that’s dirtier than anything I could’ve come up with, Tasha.”

“Shush.” She realized the error of her choice of words.

“Even Tony would tip his hat to that. If he ever wore hats.”

“Get back to work,” she replied hotly.

“Although I’m not particular to asses per se-“

“Zip it!!”

 

 

“You’re rubbing off on her.”

Tony had decided to wait for you to go to the bathroom before coming in, presumably so you wouldn’t pester him about the whereabouts of certain people of interest. Men of interest. “Oh?”

“She has a terrible sense of humor now.”

“Maybe she was always pervy, and she’s the one who rubbed off on me.”

“As if.”

“And I haven’t rubbed one off to her in days, anyway.”

“Oh my GOD.” Nat the Cat covered her eyes and tried valiantly to think of anything else.

“Ever since I’ve given her overtime she’s started dressing like a bag lady.”

“Hey! I lent her those clothes! And only because you wouldn’t let her go back to the tower to get her own!”

“Well, I can see why you gave them to her; they’re horrible and ugly.”

“Just because they’re modest-“

“Modest? They’re practically nun-ish!”

“Oh yeah? Well I have it on good authority that a certain man-in-a-mask finds her attractive.”

“Who-“ Tony narrowed his eyes and stared down the Black Widow, who merely shrugged and checked her phone.

“You better be shitting me, Tasha.”

“If you say so.”

 

“Hey Tony!” You had sprinted back from the restroom in case he had decided to check in while you were gone. Which he had, the sneaky bastard.

“Sorry, (Y/n), I’m busy.” He tried to edge past you out the door, but you blocked it with a big star-fish pose.

“Is it true they’re keeping him in the build-“

“Later, (y/n)!!” He barked, before shoving you to the side and stalking away.

You sat down next to your instead of the computer, rubbing your arm. “What’s his problem, Nat?”

“It’s been a long day for us all, hon.”

 

 

“Wow, his eyes are pretty.”

“Quiet.”

“What, nothing exciting’s going on!”

“I’m trying to listen to the interview.”

“You know he’s not gonna say anything,” you chirped helpfully, but the playboy hottie did not appreciate your comments. “I’m not even a spy and I know that just by looking at him.”

“Okay, out.”

“What?!”

You tried to hold onto your chair, but two suits picked you up by the arms and hauled you out of the glass cubicle.

Nat the Cat gave you an apologetic look instead of sticking up for yourself.

“You can keep me out, but you can’t keep me away!!” You called through the wall, but he was already intently focused on the screen again. You waved frantically at the Widow, but she merely looked away guiltily like a Benedict Omelet.

Well, if they weren’t gonna let you watch him, you were gonna find a way to meet him yourself.

 

Tony never should have let you out of the tower.

 

“You know she’s right.”

“(Y/n)? Her batting average is like a 90.”

“Do you even know baseball?”

“Does it matter?”

“Bucky isn’t going to say anything.”

“Doesn’t mean I want her in here yapping away.”

“Why don’t you get off your high horse and ask her out already?”

“Shh!” Tony nudged her toe sharply and turned around, but you were already gone. Probably to bother someone in the conference rooms.

“Relax. She’s not stupid, but she can be pretty clueless-“

“Like I always say!”

“When it comes to you.” She finished, giving him a little frown at his annoying interruption.

“Well, thank God for that.” Tony was regretting not building a mandatory bar in every single room. “I need a beer.”

“There’s no alcohol in the building, Tony. Not after the fire last year.”

“Fine, then a soda,” he snapped, contemplating adding ‘you’re not my mom.’ In the end, he decided against it. Better not to have another person mad at him.

“You know, on the way to the café you can apologize to (y/n).”

“For what?!” He turned and stared at her incredulously.

“Well, being even more of an ass than usual today. Or for the past few days.”

“Whatever.” He walked away, refusing to be part of the conversation but still wanting the last word. “For all she knows, I’m still in mourning over the end of Era Pepper.”

“You can only fool yourself for so long-“

“Shut it.”

 

 

“Damn, does everyone want a sandwich all of a sudden?”

You backed into the wall quickly as 30 agents busted past you down the stairs.

“Get down, (y/n)!” Tony was admittedly handsome sprinting in his suit and tie. Still, he was NOT cute when he was bossy.

“The hell?” You were thoroughly confused, but sat down on the floor obediently, at least until your two buddies were out of eyesight. Then you crept after them.

Something exciting was about to happen, and you weren’t gonna miss it for the world.

 

 

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m guessing more overtime?”

“Loads.”

That Bucky guy had been totally, beyond cool. I mean, you’d seen Steve practice with his shield, and Clint tear down a wall of bad guys with arrows, but this was something else.

The metal-arm for one. Somehow he rocked it better than a whole suit.

And who knew T’challa could jump like that though?! He really was like a panther.

And no one missed the wink he threw you at the end, before he disappeared down the stairs like a ninja.

Still, the Winter Soldier won Sickest Superperson (both heroes and villains included after all) for the year.

You’d even find him totally sexy if he hadn’t tried to shoot the love of your entire life in the face.

Ass.

 

“You okay (y/n)?” Having nearly been choked to death, the Black Widow was instead worried about you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You hugged her tightly, unable to imagine how she spent weeks on end like this without breaking down.

“She listened to directions for once.” Iron Mouth had evidently recovered from his near-death experience with his usual ego and vanity, running his gloved hand through his hair like a model. It looked good though. “Though you should’ve stayed in the hallway.”

“What, and miss all the action?” You scooted by so medics could stream by you, barely noticing them. As always, the verbal struggle with Tony was at the forefront of your mind. And mouth. “I have to get it all vicariously, you know.”

“I assume you’re not just talking about fighting action.” Tony replied snarkily, having of course noticed the little exchange you’d had with the Black Panther.

“Hey, I do just fine for myself.”

“Right.”

You waited for him to come up with more arguments, but he was looking around distractedly, trying to lead half a team that had just let him down.

 

 

You wanted so bad to hold him, to cradle his head and tell him it was alright.

Maybe to close the door on this proverbial Civil War that was beginning to erupt right under your feet.

Close it behind you for just a moment so you could be together.

 

 

But he was barking directions, pulling pieces of a dream together because he may be broken, but not defeated.

 

So you just gave him a little smile.

 

“Take care of that pretty little face of yours, Tony Stark. I want it in pristine condition so I can punch it in myself.”

 

And like a champ, he smiled back at you. “You know it, babe.”

 

 

Then you reached forward to trace the wrinkles and lines of a story that had unraveled out of control.

And he looked right at you with those chocolate brown eyes of pain, loss, and determination.

 

Right up til the suits filled the spaces in between and pulled you away to make sure you were okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH
> 
> leave me a comment below if you enjoyed!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> MY HEARTTTT  
> it got REAL at the end. or it's just any tonyangst completely magnifies on account i adore him
> 
> poll 1: what was your favorite part?  
> mine is probably every time tony was insanely jealous and lovely didn't notice  
> it just made the humor more humory and the ANGST MORE ANGSTY
> 
> poll 2: which part made you laugh hardest?  
> mine is probably "damn everyone want a sandwich" followed with the mental image of lovely almost getting mowed down by a bunch of guys with guns  
> because i can put slight bullshittery in almost everything
> 
> also someone who actually knows about baseball/batting averages tell me what's a good one? or bad one? or what that even means?
> 
> poll 3: who's the coolest superperson (hero or villain)?  
> in the fic i worded it that way because from lovely's perspective you can't say bucky's a superhero. or a supervillain, i guess.  
> i think bucky is the coolest with t'challa a close second; even though i love brucie and tony and clint, those two just have this impossible swag and gangstaness that no one else matches
> 
> by the way i just started the app game marvel future fights because of all my civilwarfeels and it's super fun! you get to collect and play like all the heros, and it's free. if you guys ever wanna start playing, give me your ID below so we can buddy up/i can invite you to my alliance. don't worry it's totally anonymous; i'm not gonna stalk you obviously (or even know your phone number)
> 
> poll 4: SEQUEL?!?!?!? how da ya feel? or maybe good as a one-shot?  
> if i do a sequel, it will probably be way AU and noncanon (so my non-watching lovelies like Pharm can enjoy it too)  
> and probably include more t'challa and jealous tony  
> and of course more angst  
> and humor
> 
> that's all this time, lovelies!!  
> the mindfuck was the whole fic, because it was just kind of WHATTTT the whole time. at least for me.  
> still think tony stopping bucky's gun with his iron glove was the coolest thing in the world.  
> i changed my mind; tony and bucky tied for first.  
> sort of.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster


End file.
